


Right

by Kikachan



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan





	Right

How dare he invade my life this way?

I was happy. Okay, not so happy with the supernatural in my life, but I was happy with my love for Himawari!

Until he appeared.

Yuuko-san is to blame. Ah she does! Live calling him to accompany me. It's okay that he helps me, but I can handle myself. I did this my whole life !!!

Who gave him the right to save me? Risking life just so I would stay alive?

Who gave him the right to enter so much into my life that I could not imagine what would happen if he left?

Who gave him the right to make me fall in love with him?

I hate to admit it, but I know the answer.

It was I who gave him the right to be part of me.

Not that I'll admit it.

Oh really. I will NEVER admit.


End file.
